I wet the bed
by Tulise
Summary: [One Shot] Every child has had an accident haven't they? But is it ok when you're a seventeen year old half demon and you're sleeping next to a kitsune and the girl you happen to like?


The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. L

**~ I Wet The Bed ~**

By: Chantal

      "But Kagome I'm scared, I don't wanna sleep alone." Kagome sighed clearly annoyed. Shippo's whining was really getting on her nerves that she lost her appetite.  

      "Shippo you're not a baby anymore, you should really learn to sleep by yourself." Kagome gave her cup of noodles to Kirara and rummaged through her backpack searching for her sleeping bag. Unrolling it, she took a glimpse at the kitsune's adorable, puppy, dog face and smiled. "Alright, but this is the last night Shippo. I even brought you your very own sleeping bag so tomorrow night, you'll be sleeping in it ok?"

      Shippo's miserable face was replaced by a very bright and victorious smile. "Yes Kagome I will!"

      "Feh! You're so sneaky Shippo! And you're worse wench, you actually believe him!" Inuyasha fixed his irritated gaze on Kagome and the kitsune as she opened up the sleeping bag and allowed Shippo to sleep by her. 

      "Inuyasha!" Kagome whipped her head around to glare at the hanyou. "He's just a small boy, how could you call him sneaky?"

      "Because he is, how the hell do you figure he's scared if we're all here to protect him?"

      "I am too scared Inuyasha, but it's not because of other demons, it's because of you." The kitsune explained. "The last time I slept by myself, you were sleeping in the tree branch above me and you wet me all up with you're pe-" Shippo was interrupted when an unexpected fist came upon his head.

      "If you ever mention that again, I'll pound you to the ground." Inuyasha warned him, face still red from embarrassment. 

      Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha," she said as she closed her eyes to mask her irritation. "If you're jealous just say so, there's no need to make a scene." 

      The hanyou was a bit taken back. "Me jealous?!"

      "If you wanted to share the sleeping bag with us," She interrupted. "Why didn't you just ask?"

      If it was possible, Inuyasha's eyes widened even more. He felt sweat slide down his forehead. "Feh! Why the hell would I want to sleep with you?"

      "My mommy and daddy used to sleep together so it's ok. Unless you're scared to sleep next to Kagome…" The kitsune eyed him curiously.

      "I'm not scared!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome and Shippo gazed at him passively. "Alright then I'll prove it!" Inuyasha stomped over to the empty sleeping bag and was the first one to slip in it. Shippo then lay next to him while cuddling with Kagome who lay at the other end. 

      A few hours later, everyone in the camp was sound asleep… except for a certain hanyou. What the hell did he get himself into? Not only was he sleeping by someone, but it happened to be the apple of his eye and a very annoying and big-mouthed brat. 

      Inuyasha rolled over as much as he could (since he was so squashed) to face Kagome and Shippo. The sun would be up in a few hours and he hadn't slept a wink. Damn! If it wasn't for his little "problem", he would have been in hid third dream by now. 

      Yet, Sleepiness finally caught up with him and he closed his eyes allowing it to overcome him. That's when he began to dream…

**I dreamt of many things while I slept**

**I even dreamt that my pants were all wet**

**I dreamt of flying, and having some laughs**

**I dreamt of things I never did like taking a bath**

**I dreamt of killing Shippo and going off to hide**

**I even dreamt of kissing this pretty girl at my side**

**I dreamt of Miroku and his lecherous ways**

**I dreamt of seeing Kagome's face when I'd tell her I'd stay**

**I dreamt of avenging Kikyo and telling her goodbye**

**I dreamt of Naraku's face when I removed his eyes**

**I dreamt of choking Kouga and throwing him off a cliff**

**I dreamt Kagome told me that I'm the only one she'd miss**

**I dreamt of Jakotsu showing me his balls**

**I dreamt of shaving Sesshomaru's head bald**

**I dreamt that Sango had finally avenged her brother**

**I dreamt that she became Miroku's only lover**

**I dreamt that Kagura fell off of her feather**

**I dreamt that she was stranded with Kouga in a desert**

**I dreamt of many things while I slept,**

**I dreamt I felt my pants all wet**

**Then I dreamt I had to pee, it was only in my head**

**But in reality I wet the bed!**

Inuyasha squirmed in the sleeping bag as he tried to fight the feeling of being damp. His eyes suddenly snapped open in shock and realization and he jumped out of the portable bed. He wasn't dreaming he actually wet the bed!

      "Shit." He watched as Kagome groaned and slowly opened her dreary eyes. In God like speed, Inuyasha ran back to the cot, moved shippo so that he lay right on his "accident", then made his get away to a nearby spring.

      Kagome groaned and opened her dreary eyes. It was dawn already yet she still felt tired. She had slept so uncomfortable because her skirt and under pants felt so… drenched?! 

      "What the-" Pulling back the covers, Kagome finally became aware of all the urine that soaked her sleeping back. "Oh no. Not again." Yesterday, when she returned from her era she brought with her an extra sleeping bag to give to Shippo. That very night when she slept in her own bed, she had an accident and she didn't want anyone else to know. How embarrassing. Now, not only was Shippo going to find out, but Inuyasha no doubt already knew. So that's why he left because he couldn't stand the stench? It was all her fault since she invited the hanyou to sleep with her in the first place. Now how was she going to face him and apologize? 

      Kagome slowly stood up being careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Then as fast as she could, she grabbed the yellow back pack and ran to the nearby spring in the forest.

      At about that time, Shippo awoke and placed a hand over his nose. "Aw man, I thought only little kids wet the bed!"

~*~*~*~

In case anyone's confused, both Inuyasha and Kagome wet the bed. So did you like it? No it wasn't from my experience but from a little girl I babysat. So (after I had to clean up the mess) I started thinking "Wouldn't it be funny if someone my age had an accident?" And that's when Inuyasha and Kagome came into mind… *Grinned wickedly*

Anywho, PLEASE review and let me know if you liked it. 


End file.
